


Pride

by Brightki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Complete, Inspired by Poetry, Longing, M/M, One Shot, written forever ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/pseuds/Brightki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco thinks back on their last moments together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

  
_Proud of my broken heart since thou didst break it,_  
 _Proud of the pain I did not feel till thee,_  
 _Proud of my night since thou with moons dost slake it,_  
 _Not to partake thy passion, my humility._

*** 

Draco sits at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, sipping his pumpkin juice after breakfast, his gray eyes sweeping over what he has thought of as “his domain” for the past six years now. He pauses, drawing in a deep breath as his eyes linger on the Gryffindor’s Golden Trio. His upper lip curls as he watches the Weasel ogle that bushy-haired freak, Granger. He sniffs in derision, before shifting his gaze slightly to Potter, and freezes, having found those brilliant green eyes fastened on him. Draco sits there, feeling his heart beating in his threat as he continues to just stare into those open, pain-filled eyes, completely mesmerized. 

_Harry gazed up into Draco’s eyes, the slender blonde’s breath grazing his cheek with each pant, every thrust of their hips together. They were lying out on the Quidditch pitch, one of many clandestine meetings together, always late at night. Harry gasped as Draco bit down on his shoulder, grunting as their bodies thrust against one another, the thin layer of chilly sweat making their movements that much easier._

_Draco gasped, clutching Harry’s hips as he pounds into his lover’s body. He shudders, crying out as Harry arches up into his body and grasps his own penis as he whimpers, their orgasms crashing over their bodies before they pull apart. They stretch out on the cool, dewy grass, panting as their bodies cool down and as Harry performs a quick Scourgify to clean them both up. They lay out on the pitch, staring up at the stars, clouds drifting over the deep purple sky. Draco stirs first, rolling onto his side and rising easily from the ground to pick up his robes and shrug them back on._

_“Draco… I-…”_

_“Harry. We can’t do this anymore. It’s… we just can’t. Just stay away from me, Potter.”_

_Harry can only stare at Draco’s back, his mouth open and words forgotten, as he walks away, heading back up to the castle._

Draco blinks, shaking off the memory of the previous night, as he looks across the Hall at Harry. Those emotive green eyes continue to watch him, beg to him, before Harry’s mouth moves, silently speaking to the Slytherin prince. Draco stares for a moment longer, and then stands abruptly, pumpkin juice forgotten as he scowls at Crabbe and Goyle. “Let’s go.” He turns abruptly and leaves the Hall, forcing his eyes ahead and never looking back. 

Harry watches Draco from the other side of the Hall, examining the emotions flashing through his eyes. He frowns slightly, and mouths across the tables to the slim blonde, “Not to partake my passion, my humility.” He watches as Draco’s face shuts down, and he stands, leaving the Hall with Crabbe and Goyle. 

“What’s that, Harry?” Hermione, the ever-observant one, looks across the table to the boy, with a worried frown. 

“Huh? Oh, nothing, Hermione. Just thinking.” She looks at her best friend for another moment before nodding in understanding, going back to the Quibbler in her hands, as Ron continues rambling on about Quidditch, all the while staring at the oblivious Hermione. Harry smiles sadly, glancing at the Great Hall doors, before turning back to his best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: kitsuneneko (LJ)  
> Author’s Note/Summary: Written for fleshdress, as a part of The I Did Not Get To Go To The Witching Hour Ficlet-a-thon.  
> Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership for any characters listed herein.  
> Harry Potter and all related characters are copyright of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic Inc, and affiliates.  
> Poem written by Emily Dickinson; The Complete Poems; Part Three: Love, #35.


End file.
